En el Mt Silver
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: Basado en la generación de juegos GSC. La leyenda desaparecida, ¿Qué hay detras de la desaparición de Red?


…Han pasado 3 años. ¡Dios, como vuela el tiempo! ¿Realmente ha sido tanto? Bueno, sinceramente perdí la noción del tiempo hace un largo rato. Parece que no he visto la luz del sol desde hace una eternidad.

Pero fue mi decisión. Hace tres años, después de que mi equipo y yo derrotamos a Blue (Dios, él no estaba feliz), me estuve preguntando por un largo rato: ¿Y si hay alguien más fuerte?

El Profesor Oak, Lance, e incluso el mismo Blue, me aseguraron que siendo el Campeón de Kanto, no había un solo entrenador Pokemon que me pudiese derrotar. Ahora que era un maestro Pokemon, me sentía confundido, y algunas veces triste. ¿Realmente se había terminado mi aventura?

Así que un día, me dirigí a Lance, el último y más fuerte de los integrantes de la Elite 4. Recuerdo bien las palabras que dije: "Ahora tu eres el campeón, debo marcharme, pero te veré en un par de meses"

Y ahí se terminó el asunto. He estado inmerso en la profundidad del Mt. Silver desde hace 3 años, entrenando a mi equipo, afinando mis propias habilidades, esperando a que alguien, algún día, tenga la suficiente destreza, habilidad y voluntad para finalmente derrotarme.

Se lo que piensan: "¿Por qué esté orate busca que alguien lo venza?" Bueno, la respuesta es muy simple: Un entrenador Pokemon busca ser el mejor; pero un Maestro Pokemon demuestra que es el mejor. Lo que quiero es sentir de nuevo esa emoción de estar entre la espada y la pared, a tres segundos de perderlo todo y a la misma distancia de alcanzar la gloria.

Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de haberme ido sin ninguna explicación. No le dije nada a mi madre, o al Prof. Oak, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera Blue sabe de mi paradero. Pero muy pronto volveré, y estoy seguro de que les alegrara verme y saber que estoy bien. Mi madre me abrirá la puerta, llevaré a mis chicos con el Prof. Para que les de una revisada, y estoy seguro de que Blue me desafiará porque el siempre…

… ¿Acaso acabo de escuchar unos pasos? No, no puede ser. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar aquí: ¡El lugar esta plagado con Pokemon salvajes, por dios santo! …Aún los escucho, se hacen más fuertes.

"_¿Hola?" _Escuché decir a alguien a varios metros detrás de mí, sin embargo no me moví. Era un entrenador, eso era seguro. Finalmente, me giré y lo ví de frente: era… era tan parecido a mi cuando recién empecé mi viaje. Supe inmediatamente a qué había venido, así que desenfundé una pokebola y esperé a qué me imitara. Y sin decir una palabra, nos batimos en duelo…

…Perdí. No puedo creerlo, perdí. No recuerdo la última vez que perdí contra alguien. Él se acercó a mí mientras me sentaba de golpe en el suelo, me sentía agotado pero igualmente feliz, sentí esa emoción recorrer mi cuerpo nuevamente. Él me tendió la mano y se presentó… Gold. No necesité presentarme, él sabía quien era.

Me contó que visitó mi pueblo natal, conoció al Prof. Oak, a mi madre y a Blue y me contó todo lo que había cambiado desde que me fui. Lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que Blue se convirtió en líder de Gimnasio en vez de desafiar a Lance y ser el campeón: estoy seguro de que Blue lo derrotaría fácilmente. Muchas cosas han cambiado y no he estado ahí para presenciarlas yo mismo.

Finalmente, Gold se puso de pie y me tendió la mano nuevamente, esta vez para ayudarme a levantar. Sin embargo yo la rechacé; no podía volver. Después de la manera en la que me fui y los abandoné a todos sin ninguna explicación no me atrevería a dar la cara. No estuve ahí para Blue cuando se convirtió en líder de gimnasio, no estuve para acompañar al Prof. a Johto… me acabo de dar cuenta de qué me fui cuando mas me necesitaban.

Gold me miró una ultima vez, y con una sonrisa en el rostro se marchó. Espero grandes cosas de ese chico, al haberme derrotado se convertiría en un maestro Pokemon, pero yo ya no soy el campeón, así que esta victoria no significa nada. Sin embargo, entrenaré todavía mas duro, seré una vez mas el mejor del mundo y cuando salga de aquí me enfrentaré a él nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, seguiré inmerso en la oscuridad del Mt. Silver…


End file.
